Seasons
by intoxicatelove
Summary: They adapted to the seasons as they changed. /Drabble Series 2/
A/N: Drabble series number two! Based off of seasons. I made each season more like the individual character. So Spring is about all three, Summer about Jack, Fall about Raimundo and Winter about Chase. I hope you enjoy!

. . .

 _Seasons_

1\. **Spring-** Despite the malevolence of Chase Young, the man kept his citadel beautiful, fit for the most extravagant, fit for royalty. One such place he treasured to an extent was a garden. His tigers and panthers loved such a place so he deemed it worthy for his citadel, but over the time, he came to like it for an entirely different reason.

The reason that his consorts loved the place, as well. Often they would stay in the sanctuary for hours, rather obsessed with the fact that Chase had a place that wasn't, well, dark in the confines of his citadel. The only thing Chase had to do is modify the amount of sunlight that entered the place due to Jack's albinism, but other than the aforementioned, everything else remained untouched.

Today was no different.

It was the peak of the Spring season and Chase strolled over to the area he knew they would be at. The day was lazy at best (Chase noted there was a rare amount of Shen Gong Wu going off and activating during the time) and comfortable at most as far as the warlord was concerned.

The doors entering the garden was made of the finest glass to which Chase could see through, making who was inside known immediately. He opens the doors softly as to not disturb both his tigers and his consorts.

The sight Chase beholds is nonetheless revered as beautiful.

Jack Spicer and Raimundo Pedrosa are bare, cuddled into each other's arms. If Chase had been any other person devoid of the horrors of the world, he would think them to be angels.

They are angelic, in a sense.

Chase kneels down in front of their sleeping forms, one hand touching Jack's cheek while the other touches Raimundo's. Chase is caught offguard as he is pulled closer by Jack and Raimundo curls on top of him.

But they are asleep! How can it be possible to do such a feat in slumber? However Chase is not in discomfort even after being effectively trapped. He knows why they would do this, even in their rest.

He never stayed, never lingered. Never one of the important places he would go, not even if his consorts begged him.

"I see," he whispers. "I will stay—but it is only for the two of you."

As if they heard him, they held him tighter.

It made Chase's heart skip a beat, as he wonders what these two were doing to him.

2\. **Summer-** Jack Spicer cursed his pride to some extent.

Now the Evil Genius (he wasn't _exactly_ a boy anymore, he was 19 for crying out loud!) would never admit his pride was too much, but he started to think he should break that rule if only for this situation.

He had the unfortunate luck in being challenged to a Showdown by Kimiko for some useless Wu (it literally was useless—it was equivalent to one of those modern inventions of turning off the light just by clapping your hands) and obviously accepted the challenge. He should have payed more attention to that not-so-innocent-more-like-Heylin (as he called it) look on her face. The challenge?

Stay out in the fucking sun.

Jack really wanted to do some less than humane shit after she said that.

He _hates_ the summer. The sun was too hot and blaring in his face, he couldn't wear his lovely color of black everything, and because of his terrible albinism, burned badly. Taking into account the nature of the Showdown, his albinism (Jack put on a protective cream but to be on an "even" playing field, the cream magically dissipated from his body when the Showdown started) and the heat of the sun, Jack went back to the citadel with one less Wu, but a plethora of burns. He had to explain that he lost the Wu due to some preemptive strike (which was a lie) and quickly excused himself much to the confusion of his lovers.

"He is hiding something, Chase..." Raimundo says.

"You read my mind with ease," Chase replies.

They follow Jack without his notice to their bedchamber and have to stop themselves from gasping in horror.

Jack's skin... was peeling from sunburn. They watched as Jack placed several creams and bandages on the bed, wincing in pain every time he moved. Jack sighed, taking some of the cream and placing it on his body.

"I fucking hate this..."

Raimundo could not take it.

"HOW did this happen?!" He shouts, startling Jack.

"Ack, fuck, Rai! Uh... How did you know?"

Chase appeared before him as well, a mixture of worry and anger on his face.

"Do you take us for fools, Jack?"

The ruestion makes Jack stand up, albeit painfully, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Hell no! I just.. This happens, okay? It's the sun, that's all." Jack's eyes shift, looking at the ground.

"Bullshit!" Rai yells. "You were wearing protection. So who did it, huh, Jack? Did they _make_ you sit out in the sun? Were you just going to hide it?!"

Jack winces at the yelling, sitting back down. Chase puts a comforting hand on Rai's shoulder, making him sigh and attempt to calm down.

"Jack, tell us what happened," Chase says calmly, approaching with Raimundo to sit by his side.

"I had a Showdown with Kimiko. And uh... it was 'who can stay out in the sun the longest without burning'. I know, I know, I was stupid to accept it..."

Chase looks at Raimundo.

They are absolutely livid.

"We will tend to your burns," Chase says, a disturbing calmness to his voice. "And then we will plot retaliation."

For the next hour, Rai and Chase tend to Jack's burns, wrapping his back and arms in bandages.

"Thank you..." Jack forms a small smile on his face. They are now lying in the bed, content to a point.

"When you get better, Jack, I want to introduce Kimiko to the concept of a waterspout. How's that sound?" Rai purrs, kissing his cheek.

Jack laughs, nodding. "I'd love to see that."

Chase wraps his arms around them. "And for a bonus, we could do the same to the other two."

Perhaps the summer wasn't too bad. After all, Jack could plan glorious revenge with his lovers which could far outshine the wrong done to him.

3\. **Fall-** Raimundo loved the Fall. What he loved most was the storms, the rain, and the change in wind, which he easily could differentiate from how it felt in other seasons. He loved the aesthetic of the season when he _wasn't_ thinking cruelly, but unfortunately for the Xiaolin, Raimundo was thinking cruelly.

He got a certain... "boost" in his powers during this time. More power meant more ways to spread wickeness.

Which is why the Heylin warrior is outside, his green and black robes clearly adorning and showing his status. He raises his hands to the sky, summoning the duo of thunder and lightning, followed by wind.

"Wind! Heed me!" He shouts, causing an intensity of the winds as they surround Raimundo. He has a wicked smirk on his face as trees bend crookily, leaves scatter all over the front of the citadel. The choking aura coming from the male only increases as he calls up a typhoon, eyes wide with rage.

"Go to the Xiaolin Temple!" He commands. "And destroy everything in sight and everything in your path!"

He laughs loudly, satisfies as the typhoon begins it's descent to the Xiaolin Temple and goes back inside the citadel, Chase and Jack already standing there, as they were waiting for him.

"Any particular reason for that, Rai?" Jack asks, not really caring if the typhoon destroyed the Temple, anyway. It would be three less idiots fighting for a so called good to worry about, anyway.

"I was bored," Raimundo simply replies.

"Such a beautiful way to cure such boredom, don't you agree, Jack?" Chase pulls Raimundo closer. "Perhaps he should be rewarded."

Raimundo's robe already left his body. Jack smirked.

Oh, how Raimundo loved the Fall.

4\. **Winter-** Chase Young absolutely detested Winter. The warlord did not do well with any cold, due to his status as dragon. Naturally, he would be cranky through the season. There is one such thing he would only admit to enjoying and that is the fact his consorts are willing to indulge him in the heat he so desperately craved during this season.

The trio were in one of many heating pools in the citadel. Chase sighs contently as his back is massaged by Raimundo whilst his chest is rubbed by Jack.

"You both always know how to please me..." he murmurs, eyes closed in bliss.

"Anything for you," Raimundo replies, cupping some hot water in his hands and then spilling it over Chase's back. "You know how much we love you."

Chase's lips are pecked by Jack's. "That's right, baby. Let us take care of you."

He allows himself the luxury of being taking care of by his consorts, the cold of the Winter completely forgotten.

. . .

A/N: And done! Hope you enjoyed!

Comments:

Spring: I like to emphasize that Chase, Rai and Jack's relationship isn't entirely sexual, so I give you fluff as far as it goes.

Summer: Poor Jack :( Surprisingly I could see something like this happening in the show if it was explicity said that Jack was albino.

Fall: Yeah sure, Rai, I summon storms when I'm bored, too. /Sarcasm

Winter: I can't imagine Chase liking the cold, but hey, at least he gets Rai and Jack to warm him up.


End file.
